


Riding

by WellDoneBeca



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Cowgirl Position, Dirty Talk, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Jon Snow is King in the North, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Light Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Sansa Stark is Queen in the North
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 03:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18023615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: (It's straight porn, guys.)





	Riding

“Yes,” Jon moaned on the back of his throat, thrusting his hips forward with his brown eyes closed shut. “Sansa…  _ So good. _ ”

Sansa’s hands squeezed his broad shoulders as she tried to keep her eyes open to stared at him.

He was tied up, sat on the bed with his wife riding him. Of course, the ribbon was more figurative than effective, as they both knew he could get rid of it without any effort. Still, the fact that he was willing to let her dominate him like that was the biggest turn-on of all. 

“Jon…” the lady gasped, feeling her clit rubbing against his pubic bone.

“Are you gonna come?” he closed his hands on fists. “You gonna come riding my cock?”

“Yes,” she leaned down, too lost in pleasure, and breathed on his neck.

The furs they used to cover themselves were already thrown somewhere on the floor, and the fireplace was the only light inside the room. To Jon, however, Sansa was the sun itself, shimmering with sweat dripping over her soft, pale skin. The Lady of Winterfell, Queen of the North, in all of her glory. But the proper noblewoman everyone knew wasn’t there with him. Now, bouncing on his cock, she was just his woman, his she-wolf.

“Can I touch you?” he panted. “Please let me touch you, Sansa. Please, let me help you riding me.”

Sansa’s eyes opened. He got lost in her blue irises before noticing her hand moving to untie his; Jon was fast, though, simply just tearing the fragile thing apart and his grabbing his wife’s hips, bouncing her up and down his cock and moaning against her skin.

He bit her neck, running one of his hands down her body to flick her clit with his thumb, and moaned loudly when her walls squeezed him.

“I wanna feel you,” he bit her ear, his thrusts stronger and faster. “Wanna have this bare cunt gripping and milking my cock when I come. You gonna do it for me?”

Sansa only moaned, feeling on the edge of her orgasm and moaning at the sensation of him throbbing inside her walls.

“Are you ready?” he whispered into her ear.

“Yes,” the redhead moaned back. “Fuck,  _ yes, Jon. _ ”

“Come for me, then.”

He pulled Sansa closer, taking her mouth in his on a kiss and drinking the sounds that left her lips as she reached her peak, finally giving himself the freedom to chase his own pleasure and pumping his hot seed inside her moments later.

The two laid in silence together, with Sansa rested against his chest and Jon’s hand caressing her long hair and her back.

“How are you feeling?” he whispered after some time.

“Amazing,” Sansa let out a long breath and raised her face to look at his. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
